


Trip Down Memory Lane

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [29]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Arguing, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Memory Loss, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick gets fed up with the attention of his relationship with you when it comes to the family, so he takes matters into his own hands.





	Trip Down Memory Lane

You knock on the Smith's family door. Waiting for a second you are greeted by your uncle Jerry, who seems happy to see you and embraces you in a hug.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Oh, you know, just here to see Rick."

You told him. He arched a brow and looked at you oddly as you entered the house.

"Why are you here to see him?"

You blinked slowly, that was an odd question?

"Same reason why I'm always here to see him?"

You said just as confused sounding as your uncle. This caused the situation to become even more confusing when he gave you a worried look.

"[Name]? You've never come over to see Rick!"

"... Rick!!"

You called out as you turned from your confusing uncle to seek answers. You walked into the livingroom and seen that the rest of the family was all gathered around the tv watching it.

"Rick? Garage please?"

You questioned causing the older man to stand up. Morty watched the two of you.

"W-What did you do now Rick?"

Morty asked glancing over the back of the couch along with Summer and Beth.

Rick belched and walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Mind -- Mind your own business M-Morty."

He said as the two of you disappeared into the garage.

"There a reason my uncle has no clue as to why I've come over to see you, when it's been an everyday type deal basically?"

Rick rolled his eyes as he sat down onto his stool and pulled out his memory eraser from his jacket.

"Seriously Rick!? You erased his memory of me seeing you!?"

"H-He was getting annoying! T-th-they all were! T-talking shit about h-how I could m-move out and get a p-place with you... f-fucking annoying."

"Do they even have any idea that we're fuc--"

"Nope, and we're gonna keep it that way babe."

You rolled your eyes and sighed. Shaking your head you looked at Rick.

"So what we're back to sneaking around now?"

Rick gave you a crooked smirk which causes you to blush and cross your arms over your chest.

"God damn it, Rick."

You said not being able to keep the grin off your lips.


End file.
